D1SCOVERY
by ShaXdow
Summary: During a late night walk Seto Kaiba happens to discover the truth behind the life of the one he secretly loves SJ. revised and edited  parings changed, content added, ect. 9 part story.  Each chapter a letter from the word Discovery
1. Discovery

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Note: This is a re-upload of a story I was previously working on. The story is Revised and edited. Some changes have been made

Chapter1: Discovery

*Seto POV*

Here I am sitting in the hospital looking at your painstaking face. You're so pale and motionless. Nothing seems to stir you from your slumber. I just sit here and listen to the machine beep, with every beat your heart makes. I listen to your shallow breathing. The only other sounds that can be heard are the tapping of the nurses and doctors feet in the hallway outside your room. I will not leave your side, I can't.

I'm waiting for you to wake, so I can finally tell you how I truly feel. I never did truly hate you like you always thought. I just said those mean things because I was afraid of myself. I was afraid that I could never love or be loved in return. And the only way I know how to express my feelings to others is through angry and hate, Mokuba being the exception to this rule. I blame it all upon my childhood after getting adopted.

The doctor says that you could wake in a few hours or possibly a few days. The sooner the better I pray for. He says that you'll recover physically over time, but emotional and mentally is a different story all together. I'm so glad that I took that walk yesterday and followed my instincts. Cause if I didn't then there would be that possibility that you wouldn't even be here right now. Though I wish you were in better condition than what you are now. I miss seeing your smiling face. I miss you goofing off with your friends. Hell, I even miss our fights. I always loved getting you riled up. You always made the cutest actions.

I don't know what I would have done if I lost you that night. Because to tell you the truth... I love you. You're my puppy, whether you know it or not, and I could never live with myself if I never got the chance tell you the truth. The truth behind my actions. The truth behind my feelings for you.

*Yesterday Night*RegPOV*

"Big brother where are you going?" a small raven-haired teen asked his older brother. The was peeking our from the living room after hearing the sound of his brother grabbing his keys and jacket.

"I'm going out for a walk and fresh air and when I get back I want you in bed sleeping." The tall brunette responded while bending down and tying his shoe laces together.

"Ah come on big brother." The small teen said with a deep pout on his face.

"Don't big brother me, Mokuba." Was the older teen's response. He stood up and opened the front door.

"Do I have to Setooo?" Mokuba pleaded. Seto moved away from the door grabbing the playstation controller from his brothers hands.

"Yes you do. You have school tomorrow, Mokie. Now off to bed with you" Seto replied playfully shoeing his little brother up the stairs.

"You're no fun." Mokuba pouted trying to use his puppy eyes, but to no anvil.

"Bed now or no arcade tomorrow after school."

And with that Mokuba grabbed the controlled back and stormed up to his room slamming the door for an added effect. He wanted to make it seem like he was upset, but in all actuality he wasn't. 'Brothers can't live with them, can't live without them' Seto thought as he left to take his walk. Unaware of what was awaiting his discovery.


	2. Insight

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Note: This is a re-upload of a story I was previously working on. The story is Revised and edited. Some changes have been made

Chapter 2: Insight

It was around 10 o'clock pm on a Thursday night when Seto Kaiba left the Kaiba Estate. Seto Kaiba, CEO of the multi-billion dollar KaibaCorp, started walking to the poor and run down side of Domino City, Japan. He didn't know why he was walking this way. Never in a million years would one think that the big time CEO would risk himself being seen in this kind of neighborhood. Kaiba walked for about a half an hour before he realized where he was going. "Okay feet why have you taken me here?" Kaiba questioned to himself well aware that there would be no answer.

The streets were littered with broken glass, thrash, and anything else one could imagine would be littering in the streets of the poor. Buildings were barely standing on their foundations, their windows broken or cracks running through them. Hookers and prostitutes lined the sidewalks. They were in hope of being picked up to get a little cash to support themselves.

Old men and women along with young children were dressed in clothes that could only be considered rags. Some were sleeping in the side alleys under boxes and old newspapers for blankets. Streetlights were either out or broken.

Graphite lined street signs and the sides of many of the near by buildings. Apartment complexes stood closely compacted in small areas.

Druggies and drug lords resided outside buying and selling drugs of side these complexes. Drug lords were selling to children as young as eight or nine years of age.

A little ways down the road stood an old shaggy bar. Commotion could be heard coming from within the bar walls. Kaiba walked a little closer to the bar. He was curious about what the entire ruckus was about. It sounded as if someone was trying to start a fight or was way too drunk to be drinking anymore than they have already consumed.

When he neared the building, he saw an older man in about his mid forties. The said man was pushed roughly out of the bar. The man stumbled backwards barely able to keep his balance. The older man could barely stand on his own two feet. It was evident that the man was intoxicated, very intoxicated to say the least.

He spoke with a slur. "Ah cum fuon, Jac, ill ya ou tomorroo." (ah come in Jack I'll pay you tomorrow)

As Kaiba neared closer he could smell years worth of drinking and smoking coming from the man . Another man appeared at the threshold. The man looked well off, middle class stature. He was tall and lean with black hair and deep green eyes almost the colour of an emerald. It was apparent that this man unlike the other was in fact sober. In his hands he carried a towel.

The man spoke with perfect elegance and smoothness. He could pass off as a public speaker for the government. "Sorry, Mr. Wheeler, I do not believe that would be possible." He wiped his hands on the towel then threw it over his shoulder giving the man in front of his m a stern look. He wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon.

"And yi ot?" (and why not) the drunkard responded.

"You already have a high bill and you say the exact same thing every time. You never once have come through on your word." The tall man stated.

"I romus tis ime I ill." (I promise I will) The man known as Mr. Wheeler tried to compromise.

"I'm sorry, sir, that will not work this time around. I have a business to run and a family to support. I cannot keep depending on your word when I know you will not come through for me." The man pointed out.

"Ah, sum fuon, Jac." (ah come on Jack) Mr. Wheeler pouted.

"Sorry, Mr. Wheeler, I will not give into your childish pleading and I suggest that you go home and spend some time with that son of yours. Go to your son instead of to my bar and stop drowning your life away in alcohol." After the man known as Jack said that he walked right back into his bar ignoring Mr. Wheelers antics.

The drunken man then left a few minutes later. He was mumbling some incoherent words, which no one could decipher. He nearly stumbled in his intoxicated state into Seto Kaiba. He almost nearly knocked poor Kaiba down along with himself.

"Otta my way, punk." Mr. Wheeler shouted, or at least trying to, at Kaiba.

Kaiba then got a good look at the man. He was dressed in ragged pants and sweater. There were holes and burn marks, most likely from cigarettes, all over his clothing. Stains could be seen on his sweater and pants. He had short dusty blonde hair and brown bloodshot eyes.

SetoPOV

What a fool wasting his money on booze and alcohol. I really feel sorry for his son. If you think about it he does look remarkably a lot like a certain puppy that I know. Wait a minute didn't that man called, what was it, Jack call him Mr. Wheeler?

Could this be Joey's father? I sure do hope it is not, but I don't know any other Wheeler's. Do I? No, I don't think that I recall knowing another Wheeler. But Joey I don't believe is this poor to live in this part of Domino City. Then again who really knows. He was never one to say much about his home life.

I really don't know much about his life outside of what I see at school. Not even his friends know what his home life is like. All I know and think they know also is that his mom and sister, Serenity I believe it was, left him and his dad when he was nine years old.

Not to mention it Joey was nowhere to be seen today at school. This is very weird if I think about it. I never do remember seeing Joey miss a single day of school whether he was sick or healthy. He was always sure to show up, usually a little late but there.

I think I will follow this man just in case. I wanna see where he goes just for good measure. My heart is telling me something bad is about to happen. I normally don't do this type of thing unless it involves Mokuba or myself, but this is too strong of a feeling to just ignore.

RegPOV

Seto Kaiba followed the drunk Mr. Wheeler though many alleys. He stayed a good distance behind so not to alert the man of his presence. They alleys they traveled down were badly lit. Boxes and trash was discarded everywhere. They passed many abandoned warehouses. Stray cats and dogs along with rats and mice were shifting through the trash for a meal to eat. A good twenty-five minutes later they reached their final destination.

SetoPOV

We finally arrived at an old looking house. The shutters were falling off and there was beer bottles everywhere on the side the house. I could clearly smell years worth of alcohol and cigarettes. I don't see how anyone could live in a place like this. I'm really starting to hope that this is not Joey's father. I sincerely do hope that this is where Joey does not live.

I watch the man walk into the house. I stay behind in the shadows. I walk around to the back of the nearly collapsing house. I come to a window. I look in and what meets my eyes is a sleeping Joe-pup.

He looks so peaceful sleeping. But what I'm really startled by is that he's sleeping on the floor. You would think he would be sleeping in a bed. I move on to get a better look inside the house.

The next window I come to is that of a kitchen. The place is a total mess. It looks like a tornado hit. Dishes are piled high in the sink and there are beer bottles everywhere. I move on and come to the living room. The living room just like the kitchen is a mess. A small TV resides in the middle of the room with a rugged old coach, with spring sticking out of it, in front of it. There are stains all over the carpet. The stains are yellow, white, green, brown, black, and red in colour.

I see Mr. Wheeler head into the kitchen. Everything looks fine. I'll have to talk to Joey tomorrow. I start to leave on my way. When I almost halfway down the street something hits me. WERE THOSE BLOOD STAINS ON THE CARPET?

I turn a round when I hear a blood-curdling scream coming from where I was. I turn and run into an old lady.

"Sorry Mama." I say.

"No worries son, but what got you so upset?" she say calmly.

WHATS GOT ME UPSET WHATS GOT ME UP SET I'LL TELL YOU JOEY, MY PUPPY, JOEY RA DAMN IT.

I ask her calmly. "Didn't you hear someone scream bloody murder?"

"Yes, but there's nothing I can do." She states unfazed.

"WHAT?" I nearly scream

"you heard me I can't do anything. I tried once and it only made matters worse. I suggest sonny that you stay out of it unless you wanna see that poor boy dead."

What is she talking about? SHIT. This happened before. WHEELER!

I run back to the house and the sight that meets my eyes is not pretty. I see the man known as Mr. Wheeler looking at Joey with anger and lust. I want to take out his eyes just for looking at you like that.

I then see the drunken man Joey calls a father hit and kick him repeatedly. And I want to take off his hands just for touching you.

I can't believe what is going on in front of me. Please say that my eyes are deceiving me. I run towards the house to stop this torment to my beautiful puppy. Just when I reach the front door to kick it down I here a gunshot.

F**K! I break down the door and find Mr. Wheeler out on the ground unconscious. I look at Joey; he's covered in bruises and blood. I want to rip out his heart just for hurting you. And I want to break his mind down but I cant do that now. You need my help puppy whether you like it or not. I go to my puppy barely fighting consciousness.

"Kaiba?" He says weakly.

"Shush, its gunna be okay. Its gunna be okay Joey." I say soothingly letting my guard down completely.

I pick my Joe-pup up and head out the door running as fast as I can.

"T-thanks, Ka-" I hear him say before he goes limp in my arms.

Damn he's light even for all I see him eat. No time to think these thoughts I have to get him to a hospital and fast. Times running out and I can fell it.

Good thing the hospital is close by. I run in through the front doors. Doctors immediately come running up to me and taking my puppy away. I feel a pang of sadness from losing my puppy in my arms. They take him directly to the emergency room.

RegPOV

It been a good two hours since Seto Kaiba took his late night walk and found his broken puppy. Kaiba had enough sense to go and call the pup's friends. Seto was currently pacing back and forth in the waiting room awaiting news on Joey's condition unaware of how many times he called him his.

Yugi sat in the chair next to Tea. Tea had her arms protectively around Yugi's shoulder. Tristan, Ryou and Duke could not come to the hospital at an early hour. Serenity could not be reached. The rest of the Yugi gang was going to come to the hospital tomorrow after school.

"Kaiba, please settle down your scaring Yugi." Tea Stated.

"I am calm Tea." Kaiba threw back harshly.

"Well if you call broken chairs and a hole in the wall calm then you got problems, Kaiba." Tea pointed to the chair in the wall.

Just then the doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Is there a Seto Kaiba present?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba" Kaiba stated the obvious.

"Well, thanks to your quick thinking Mr. Joey Wheeler will pull through." The doctor told Kaiba.

"How is he?" a worried Yugi finally spoke up.

"He's stable, but in ICU."

"What is the extent to his injuries?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"Well, lets has several gashes, mostly made by a knife, internal swelling and bleeding, a sever concussion, his ribs are either broken fractured or bruised, 2 cracked vertebrates, bruised spinal column,..." the doctor quoted off of his clip board before it was snatched away by a stubborn worried Seto Kaiba.

SetoPOV

I grab the clipboard away from the doctor. He's taking way to long to tell me what happened to my Joey. I continue to read from where he left off. Two broken legs, broken arm, fractured wrist, and signs of severe rape. RAPE! MY PUPPY WAS RAPED! Someone is going to pay dearly for doing this to my puppy.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, I'm pretty sure I know who did this to him." The doctor knocks me out of my thoughts and snatches the clipboard back.

"His father, Right?" I snarl

"Yes and I believe he is the one that also raped him."

Now I'm really pissed off. I wanna make him regret the day he laid his fingers on my Joey.

"You may go see him now if you wish he's in room 517."

Yugi and Tea visit Joey first but not for long. One could guess Yugi couldn't handle seeing he's best friend hooked up to all these machines.

I sit down I the chair near his bed. The last thing on my mind before I feel asleep was I want to make him give back everything he took from you.


	3. Scarlet

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Note: This is a re-upload of a story I was previously working on. The story is Revised and edited. Some changes have been made (addition to story, paring changes, ect) I hope to be able to finish this story this time. Lets just pray my 4 month old son lets me...

Please R&R

Next few chapter will take longer to upload considering they are longer and I need to finish writing them... lol

Chapter 3: Scarlet

A young blonde teenage boy, about the age of 16, walks through a pair of cherry wood doors. "Kaiba, you wanted to see me?" The teen asks a little confused why the billionaire would want to speak with a mutt, as he so calls him. The two of them were never on good speaking terms. Hell they couldn't seen stand each other. Every time they saw each other it would end up in a verbal and sometimes fist fight.

The teen called Kaiba sits behind a large wooden desk covered in papers piled in all sorts of stacks. A laptop computer lay in front of him, his long fingers gliding over the keys smoothly and fast .. He moves to get up. "Seto, it's Seto, Puppy."

He moves towards the blonde walking in a seductive manner. "Ah K-Kai-" He receives a glare from the brunette. "I mean S-Seto, what are you doing? And I'm not a dog for the billionth time."

The blonde moves back until he can no further move. His back hits the door with the brunette in front of him. "Nothing." He replies and captures the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss fulfilled with passion and need.

After a moment or two the billionaire breaks the kiss. He moves down to the blondes, now unbuckled pants. He slowly removes the shocked teens pants along with the boxers. The blonde unaware of what's going on doesn't respond until he feels wet hot, and moist warmth surround his weeping mem- BEEP BEEP BEE-CRASH.

A blonde teenage boy shoots out of bed dripping with cold sweat after he throws the alarm clock against the nearest wall. Said alarm clock breaks in half when it hits. "Holy shit." He breathes out in total shock. "What the fuck was that?" He says coming down from his 'dream high'.

'Even in my dreams he over powers me. I only wish I can tell him how I feel and live out my fantasies, but I know he doesn't feel the same.' The blonde teenage boy thought to himself sadly. He never did hate the other. Okay he hated him but only because he called him a dog and made him fall in love with him.

Just then there was a knock at his bedroom door. One should say it was more of like a series of loud impatient bangs. "Shit." He says under his breath barley audible. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." The man screams from the other side of the door.

*Joeys POV*

FUCK! What am I gunna do he's up and I got school today. I sure do hope he passes out or I don't get to messed up to badly. Why does everything have to go wrong for me? Another day goes by with out any change. "OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR YOU FUCKING MUTT." Shit I'm in for it. I guess he isn't going to back down this morning.

*Reg POV*

The door to Joey's room is knocked/kicked open. It is knocked/kicked open with such a force that it is knocked right of the hinges. It now leans against the left side of the wall with a hole in the middle hear the bottom. An elder looking Joey in his mid-forties enters the bedroom. "YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I CALL YOU, STUPID MISTAKE." The man screams at the terrified youth. "Y-yes f-father." Joey says barely above a whisper. "GET OVER HERE. NOW!" The man known as his poor excuse for a father yells approaching the young teen. The blonde teen doesn't move fearful of what could and will happen. How he hated pretending that his father was just an alcoholic to his friends. If only they knew what was truing going on behind closed doors.

*Joey POV*

My father moves over to my bed in a quick and drunken manor. I get up and stumble over the covers. He keeps coming towards me. I move back until I meet the wall between the door and the window. He doesn't give me the opportunity to use either the door or the window as he moves closer to me pinning me up against the wall. There is now no way I can make a break for it now. I just pray he leaves my face alone. I hate to have the gang thinking that I went back to my old ways of being in a gang. Tristan and Yugi would never let me live it down. Hell I don't even want to think about what Tea would say or do. It won't be pretty if she is PMSing.

He garbs me by the throat. His grip on my throat is way too strong. I can hardly breath as he lifts me up off the ground, his fingers deeping into my skin. The feelings I live with still remain. I'm stuck in a hole searching for anything to hold onto.

"YOU WORTHLESS MISTAKE WHEN I SAY COME I MEAN COME!" He yells delivering a punch to my stomach. I drop to the ground gasping for breath. My hands wrapping around myself. I hang my head down, I never want to look at this sad excuse for a father again.

*Reg POV*

Before the 16-year-old blonde teenager could recover from the blow the man known as his father moved in quick. He delivers a powerful kick in the same place as his punch impacted. A snap is heard as a rib or two is broken. The youth instinctively curls into a fetal position as the assault continues. He can scarcely catch his breath.

Once again the man moves in for the kill. He repeatedly kicks and punches the bruised, battered, and torn body of his flesh and blood. Compared to all the other beatings this one is becoming the worst the teen as experienced in his short life or 16 years. The young teen is completely unaware of what worse events in the near future hold for him. These events will lead to his undoing.

Mr. Wheeler screams verbal abuse at the youth all the while continuing his physical abuse. He's blaming him for everything that has gone wrong and his problems. The elder Wheeler blames him for he events from the day his mother left to presents day. It all started the day his mother left and took his beloved little sister with her.

*Flashback*

A seven-year-old boy with blonde hair and honey brown eyes wakes up from a deep slumber in the land of dreams. When he wakes he finds boxes and boxes backed with his mother's and sister's things. The young honey brown-eyed boy wonders why their things are packed. He doesn't recall his mother or father saying that they would be moving so soon. If they had told him he would have packed this things as well. He didn't want to be left behind.

The young boy calls to his mother and sister. "Mother, Serenity, were are you?" He receives no answer. The young blonde walks towards the living room in search of the whereabouts of his mother and dear sister, Serenity.

Outside the large glass window he sees his mother backing things into the family's forest green Volkswagen. The young honey brown-eyes blonde boy runs outside to his mother.

"Mom, what's going on? I didn't think you leave Dad this early." he asks confused. "Get back in the house, Joseph." She yells at him.

Just then the boy's father comes home. The first thing he sees is his wife packing her things into the Volkswagen. "Serenity, in the car now." Joey's mother yells shoving Serenity within the car and locking the door. "In the house now you, you worthless mistake. I never want to see you again! You'll just end up like your dead beat father." She says directed at the young Joseph Wheeler. All while entering the Volkswagen and driving off before her soon to be ex-husband can grab her.

The last thing young Joey hears is his sister's crying. "Joey, JOEY!"

"SERENITY!" He yells crying and running off after the car driving into the setting sun. He doesn't get to far. Within seconds his father is on him.

The start of many years, bruises, lies, and abuse has stated to take form.

The boy's father grabs hold of the crying Joey. "Daddy, why did mom and Serenity leave without me?" He asks crying into his father's shirt. Instead of comforting and promising words he only receives words that are harsh and destructive to ones mind, heart, soul and spirit. "She left you because you are unwanted. Your nothing but a problematic mistake that'll never amount to anything." He bellows at the youngster slapping him across the face.

The young Joseph Wheeler starts to cry even more by the unsympathetic treatment bestowed upon him by his oh so affectionate father. "Boy's don't cry!" His farther yells again dragging him inside the house.

Once within the confines of he house the years of physical, emotional, and mental abuse are unleashed and begin to take its shape. "You Are Nothing But A Worthless Piece Of Shit!" Mr. Wheeler shrieks punching his only son square in the abdomen. The boy collapses onto the cold hard floor. He begins to wheeze for the air that was removed from his young lungs. The young Joey now only wishes he didn't sneak out with his sister that day to the beach.

"You are nothing but an insignificant error. You have no purpose. You are good for nothing." The 'gentleman' verbalizes delivering a kick to the boy's body with each word. "She NEVER Loved You and NIETHER Have I! Why she left you with me I'll never know!" The most damming words came out to Joey's father's lips meaning every word that he spoke. These words were directed at young Joseph his only son.

"No One Will Ever LOVE You. You ARE Nothing And WILL ALWAYS Be Nothing and A Nobody." He delivers one final kick to the now bruised and bloody seven- year-old blonde, no correction crimson, haired child. "You are always getting into trouble!"

For the first time and certainly not the last time Joey sub comes to the realm of darkness known as the unconscious mind. The beginning of a scarlet life had begun.

*End Flashback*

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER LEFT ME AND THE REASON THAT I LOST MY JOB YESTURDAY." The elder Joseph Wheeler states as if it is the obvious conclusion. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE, ERROR, YOU NEVER WILL BECOME ANYTHING." He says beating his son into a bloody heap who is now coughing up blood and wheezing for oxygen. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MY SON AND THE RIGHT TO LIVE, BUT DEATH IS TO GOOD FOR YOU. YOU HAVEN'T EARNED THE RIGHT TO DEATH."

*Joey POV*

He's right I am nothing and nobody loves me, but my friends... are they my friends or are they just pitying me or are they using me?

Nevertheless I wish there was somewhere I can be safe from the life I live everyday. Somewhere far away. I wish only death would come or maybe... even... love?

I'm barely fighting consciousness. Maybe if I let it take over I won't ever wake up again. Maybe then I'll be somewhere nobody knows. Somewhere I can only go. There has to be a place where I can be alone.

I only wish I could tell Seto. yes Seto as in Seto how I truly feel. Perhaps he can help me escape. I'll go anywhere if he just leads the way. I need to escape to a place where we can be together, together everyday. I have to and need to escape, but he'll never love me, an insignificant mutt.

I know he's not the coldhearted bastard he lets on to be. If he were he wouldn't treat Mokuba the way he treats him. No one loving towards his or her own sibling or a person could ever be coldhearted. It's just not possible. Maybe there is a... no... there's no way.

Like my father says I'm nothing but a mistake, worthless, and an nobody. Not a soul could or would ever love me so why should he of all people? But wishing never killed anybody. Right? Maybe I'll be lucky like I am in my duels. Luck seems to follow me there.

*Reg POV*

With his last thought being 'Seto please help ' and with a final blow to his stomach our one and only Joey Wheeler falls into the familiar world of the dark unconscious kingdom. The world he has experience for many a years.

After Mr. Wheeler had his fill of beating his abused son he dragged him into a small bare room. A room located within the back depths of the house. The only things that the room held were a small window, the door of course, and a makeshift bed of blankets. There was also blood and beer stains on the cold hard wooden floors.

Before the man in his mid-forties left the confines of the small room he laid his son on the blankets and covered him up to the neck. He was also careful to face him away from the window's view. This was so that if any passer bier were to look in they wouldn't see a busied and bloody teen lying helplessly on the ground. Mr. Wheeler could not afford anyone finding out what he does to his 'punching bag'. It was his source of release.

Now that that was taken care of he left to go to his favorite bar a few blocks away. He needed a few more drinks.

About a half an hour later Joey wakes up to the sound of breaking glass and cursing. He could barely move. His back was killing him and his ribs. He moved to get up but to no use. He screamed in pain with all his efforts in vain. Precisely then Mr. Wheeler came reeling into the room. "Oh I see you are up. I guess I didn't do to good of a job. Eh?" He said with a smirk of insanity. Wait and what was that? It couldn't it was lust. Joey had a look of pure terror written across his handsome now bloody beaten features.

'Now what is he going to do to me that he hasn't already.' He thought as his oh so loving and caring father approached him. "I think it is about time that I found a use for you, my little slut." The elder Wheeler spoke with a hint no wait sorry I mean complete insanity. "Time to teach you what you're good for." And with that he moved towards our beyond frightened and bewilder blonde puppy.

*Joey POV*

There has to be somewhere we can be safe from the lives we live each day. Somewhere were we can live how we want to instead of doing things we're forced to do. With no one to tell us what we should be going through. School can't be my only safe haven from this man. I have this awful feeling that I'm about to lose something very precious to me and I can't even fight back!

The man I'm forced to call father moves closer to me yanking of the blanket I presume he covered me with. "Now you're going to be a good little slut and do what I tell you to do." He declares all the while removing his pants. WHAT? He's joking right! This can't be happening to me. Of all the things that could happen he's-he's going to r-r-rape ma-ma-me!

*Reg POV*

Mr. Wheeler grabs a hold of his son and flips him on his stomach. Joey cries out in pain as he lands on his stomach. The elder man in the room removes Joey's pants and boxers with such intensity that they are ripped.

"No dad please don't." Joey pleads holding back his tears that threaten to come pouring out. His father pays no mind to him as he thrusts painfully into this virgin son. Our young blonde bishion bawls out in complete and utter agony as he is ripped into two.

Mr. Wheeler thrust into his very own son with all the strength that he can muster. After what feels like eternity he releases his seed deep within his broken child.

*Joey POV*

After what feels like forever he gets up and leaves. Thank Ra for that. I can't believe he took the only thing besides Serenity that keeps me alive inside. I cry for what seems like forever before I falls a sleep into the nightmare realm.

I wake up around 11 o'clock according to my watch. My whole body aches with incredible pain. I never felt like this before. I hear the front door open. I also hear what could be my father's dunking rambling. I can't believe he actually did that to me. I pretend that I'm still asleep as he enters the same closet sized room. I guess faking doesn't do any good cause the next thing I know is that I'm screaming bloody murder as my 'affectionate' father kicks me in the back. I wonder were he gets all this strength. I have never seen a drunken man hold such power as my father has.

The next thing I know is that my father has pulled a gun on me. Shit! What does he plan on doing now? I don't think I can take much more of this. His assaults continue with the kicking and punching added in with a few blow with the hilt of the gun. When I have the opportunity to grab the gun I do. The gun fires and strikes my father in the shoulder. Not a fatal wound like I had hoped for but close enough to get him off of me. I collapse to the ground fighting consciousness. With all the blood lose that I have endured I don't think I'll last much longer.

The next think I know is a figure runs over to me. Oh my Ra it can't be... its "Kaiba?" I weakly say. "Shush, its gunna be okay. Its gunna be okay Wheeler." He says with I can't believe it concern and for me. He picks me up and runs out the door to the night air outside. "T-thanks, Ka-" I stutter out before I fall limp in the warm comforting arms or my angle and savior.


End file.
